How To Get Your Techno Knowledge Back From a Grenoban Wizard
by Virgo626
Summary: The Winx Girls are captured except Tecna, who painfully makes her way to Red Fountain. She is too weak to help Izumi Blaze finish the battle titan, so Izumi must go to Grenoba to get her techno knowledge back from Nandre, the wizard who raised her. Valtor manages to capture Tecna and the Specialists. Will Izumi be able to finish the battle titan and free her friends?
1. Chapter 1

Izumi yawned as she struggled to get back to sleep. 12:00. She tossed and turned and hoped she wouldn't wake up the other Armorix. Her phone suddenly rang. Izumi scurried to it. That would definitely wake the Armorix, not to mention Erisu, who was extremely grouchy without enough sleep.

"Izumi's phone, Izumi speaking," Izumi said.

"Hello?" Timmy asked. "Um, I need your help."

"What could be so important that you had to call me at midnight?" Izumi asked.

"Please, just come to Red Fountain." Timmy said.

"Well fine," Izumi said and hung up. She glanced back at the others. Amaya ' blanket was wound around her like thread on a spindle. Erisu lay flat on her back. Emiri lay on her left side, Reiko lay flat on her face, Azari had fallen off her bed, and Kawata lay on her right side. None of them looked awake.

Izumi walked through the dark woods using only a flashlight as her guide. In almost no time at all Izumi was in the elevator of Red Fountain, tapping her foot impatiently. Kawata always wakes up too early and may discover her gone. Izumi hoped Timmy's problem wouldn't take to long. The elevator stopped and Izumi stepped out, and she kicked open the door to Riven and Timmy's dorm. Riven jumped and Timmy shushed.

"Well, what was so important you had to call me about at midnight?" Izumi asked.

"Quiet!" Timmy hissed.

"What in Magix has gotten in to you?" Izumi asked.

"I'll show you," Timmy said, pointing to his bed. For the first time, Izumi noticed someone.

"Is, is that Tecna? " Izumi asked.

"Yes," Timmy nodded. "She got hurt pretty badly."

"Holy guacamole!" Izumi exclaimed. "How did that happen?"

"I'm not sure, I found her outside of Red Fountain just now," Timmy said. "I carried her back here then called you."

Riven hadn't said a thing so far, but he spoke up, "Did Timmy wake up any of the others?"

"Not that I know of," I said.

"Someone opened the door. "Izumi Blaze, what in Magix are you doing?" Azari's voice asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought you said no one woke up," Riven said.

"Hey, Kawata is the one who gets up at 2 in the morning," Izumi said. Then she turned to Azari. "How did you know I was here?"

"I checked your phone," Azari said. Of course. If Izumi was missing and she left her phone, that's the first place Azari looks.

"No time for arguments, we have to help Tecna," Timmy said.

Izumi clicked her tongue, but didn't say a word. She wasn't the love expert like Reiko, but she understood Timmy's strong feelings for Tecna. It would be stupid to say something knowing that.

" What is going on? " Luke and Helia came in.

" Who what where when how when why?" Izumi sputtered.

"Whoa, sis, that's a lot of questions," Luke commented.

No one had noticed that Timmy had left. He had slipped out quieter than a mouse.

"Seriously he changed a lot," Izumi said.

"Anybody have any idea where he went?" Azari asked.

"Nope," Izumi said.

Timmy chose that moment to come in holding a wet cloth and the thermometer. No one moved there heads, but all eyes followed Timmy.

"What were we saying?" Helia asked.

"I have a hunch that Valtor did this," Izumi said.

"It's kinda the only option besides the Trix," said Luke.

"It's to obviously not the Trix. If it were, she'd be blue," Azari said.

"Blue?" Luke questioned.

"From the ice," Izumi said.

"Just stop talking about that!"Timmy shouted. Azari and Izumi exchanged glances. They waited for someone to come in but no one came.

"You can let your breath out I'm sure Timmy didn't wake any one," Izumi said. Andrew came in.

"Guess I spoke too soon," Izumi said

"What's all the commotion?" He asked sleepily.

"Something important," Timmy said, setting the thermometer on a desk.

"You take it too seriously," Riven commented.

"So who could have done this?" Timmy asked.

"Same guy who opened the Omega Portal," Luke said

Izumi face palmed.

"Why couldn't I have thought of that in the first place?!" Timmy raged. He was about to punch the wall, but Izumi grabbed his wrist.

"What is going on?!" Izumi asked a little angrily. "I've never seen such insanity from you!"

"Sorry," Timmy apologized as he pulled his wrist away "I'm just worried about Tecna."

"It's okay," Azari said. "We understand."

"I don't understand," Riven said.

"I think you'd be doing the same thing if that were Musa." Timmy retorted.

Riven raised his eyebrows ever so slightly and said, "Well she's not."

"And I'm guessing Musa's also in a pickle," Andrew said. He yawned and said, "Well I'm due to catch some sleep. See ya!" And he exited.

"I think I should too," Helia followed, and Azari left but Luke stayed behind.

"Do you really think Valtor did this?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know, but who else would?" Luke said.

"And the bigger question is, What has become of the other Winx?"

* * *

"I hope Tecna didn't get hurt more seriously when she went to Red Fountain," Flora said

"I'm sure she's already there," Bloom said hopefully. She couldn't see her friends in the total darkness of the room.

"Tecna promised to get help," Musa said.

"But if Valtor was strong enough to imprison Ms. Faragonda, your boys are toast," Layla said.

"I just hope this will end well," Stella sighed.

Meanwhile, with Valtor and the Trix...

"Ugh, that little pixie made it to Red Fountain," Stormy growled.

"Chill out, she's very vulnerable," Icy said.

"Not with that Specialist around," Darcy said.

"He hasn't left her side!" Stormy said in astonishment.

Valtor hadn't said anything, but then he spoke up, "If we can't get him away from her, we'll bring them to us."

"The plan is so simple, yet so evil!" Icy smiled. "If like it!"-

"Soon the Winx will be gone for good," Darcy said.

"And no one will stop us," Stormy said.

The four evils laughed in unison


	3. Chapter 3

"Izumi your phone's ringing," some shook Izumi awake.

"Who, what?" Izumi mumbled.

"I said your phones ringing!" Kawata said louder.

"Wait what?" Izumi rushed to her phone

" What now? " Izumi asked after answering the phone.

" Tecna's awake and she has a few things to say, but she said she wanted you to hear too," Timmy said.

"Then I'll be there," Izumi said.

After hanging up, Izumi told Kawata, "If any of the girls wake up, tell them I had very important business at Red Fountain. "

Izumi grabbed the flashlight and started toward Red Fountain. After two minutes of walking, it began raining like it was being poured from a bucket. Izumi had left the umbrella back at the tent.

Izumi was dripping wet by time she reached Red Fountain. She was almost to the dorms when the phone rang. It was Emiri.

"Please tell me Erisu is not awake," Izumi said quickly.

"She's not, just me and Kawata," Emiri said. "So what are you doing?"

"Too hard to explain, I'm here so I got to go, bye." Izumi hung up and kicked open the door to Riven and Timmy's dorm.

Riven was pacing across the room, and Timmy was by Tecna's side. None of them noticed her loud entry.

"Ah em," Izumi coughed into her hand.

"Huh?" Riven looked startled. "Oh, it's you."

"Seriously, that's the second time, you realize?" Timmy asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do," Izumi said. "Now let's cut to the chase, what did Tecna have to say?"

Tecna had been lying on Timmy's bed and she was shaking all over. Izumi couldn't tell if it was from cold or fright.

"Its, Valtor," Tecna said shakily.

"I knew it!" Timmy exclaimed. "What did he do to you?"

"He, he took my magic and strength, just like with the other Winx Girls. I managed to escape and I came here, but I barely had enough strength," Tecna said. "I promised to get help. But I don't know if they're even alive!" Tecna fell into Timmy's arms and sobbed.

Izumi and Riven had been listening intently, and at the mention of the other Winx, Riven eyebrows went up. Izumi stared at Tecna crying and said, "Don't worry Tec, we won't let Valtor get away with this."

"He, he's more powerful now than you think, Izumi," Tecna said.

"You know as well as I do with all the magic he's been stealing from the realms that he's very powerful," Izumi said. "But the Winx Girls' lives are at stake, and I can't just sit around."

"You do know it's 2 in the morning, right?" Riven asked.

"Yes, and I say we take action in the morning." Izumi said

"We can have a meeting tomorrow to decide what to do," Timmy said

"Meeting in the morning, got it," Izumi said before leaving


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, we're all here, so what does everyone think we should do?" Timmy asked the next morning at the meeting. Timmy, Tecna, and Izumi were there, along with Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Victor, Luke, and Andrew.

"I say we take action!" Victor said.

"I agree," Izumi said. "There's no cowering back for me!"

"I just hope the Winx are okay," Brandon said, particularly about Stella.

"Tecna, I take it you can't help me finish the battle titan, right," Izumi asked Tecna quietly.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Iz," Tecna said.

"It's okay," Izumi said. "In fact, I think I can finish it myself."

"How?" Tecna asked. "You don't really know that much about technology, no offense.''

"It's true I don't really know much about technology, but I know the solution: I have to go to Grenoba and get my techno knowledge from Nandre*"

"What?!" Andrew asked surprised.

"Yes, I am," Izumi said. "And I'll leave as soon as I get permission from Saladin and Faragonda."

"Be careful!" Luke called.

"Wait!" Sky called. "How will you get there?"

"I'll use the Centennial Raven*," Izumi said.

"Alright," Sky said

* * *

Saladin allowed Izumi to go to Grenoba ,but now Izumi had to cclear it up with Faragonda. But she was in for a really big surprise. She arrived at Alfea and noticed all the teachers in the center of the school's grounds. Palladium, Wizgiz, Avalon, DuFour, and Barbatea were all whispering amongst themselves.

"What is going on?" Izumi asked aloud.

"Faragonda and Gisela went missing just like that," Azari said.

"The professors are trying to figure it out," Kawata added.

"Hey Izumi, where were you this morning?" Erisu asked.

"I met up with the Specialists. Valtor did something to the Winx and Tecna came back last night," Izumi said.

"That's why you left at 2, right?" Kawata asked.

"Yep," Izumi said. "And I've decided to go to Grenoba to get my techno knowledge back."

"Are you serious?" Amaya asked.

"Yes," Izumi said. "And I have to leave now."

"Call us if you need us," Emiri said.

"You can be sure of that." Izumi smiled before walking off to the Centennial Raven.

* * *

"Remind me again why I have to be the one to blast everyone in this exercise?" Emiri asked the Armorix. Izumi had left for Grenoba and the other Armorix were doing a battle class.

"Because you're the second most powerful in the group," Reiko said

"Can you girls hurry up?" Riven called.

"Oh fine," Emiri said, fireballs forming in her hands.

"Specialists, you must dodge Emiri's attacks without using your weapons!"Cordatorta explained.

"What's that supposed to do?" Luke asked.

"It trains us to know what to do when we're caught without weapons, "Helia said.

"I couldn't have said that better myself," Victor smiled.

"Emiri, fire away!"Cordatorta called to Emiri

Emiri released her fireballs. The Specialists dodged both.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Emiri said.

Riven reached for his sword but Sky stopped him. "No, we're not supposed to use weapons."

"What's the point anyway?" Riven asked. "Huh whoa!" Riven shouted as a fireball barely missed his head.

"Pay attention, Riven!" Cordatorta shouted

* * *

Meanwhile, Izumi drove the Centennial Raven to Grenoba. "Nandre, hopefully you won't give me a problem with this."


	5. Chapter 5

The Centennial Raven (Izumi's ship) landed on Grenoba, and Izumi walked toward Nandre's home. When she got there, Izumi knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Nandre called.

"An old friend!"Izumi called.

The door opened and Nandre stepped out. He looked at Izumi for a few seconds, then said, "Izumi Blaze, if I'm not mistaken."

"That's right," Izumi smiled. "I would like to ask for my techno knowledge back."

"Why do you need it?" Nandre asked.

"It's to fight against Valtor." Izumi said.

"Then you will forget the force element," Nandre said sadly.

"No," Izumi said. "I will never let go of my force magic. Force magic is what I've been taught, and I will always keep it. I only ask for my techno knowledge. For my friends. For the magic dimension."

"You promise you won't forget force magic?" Nandre asked.

"I promise," Izumi said. And she intended to keep it.

"Then follow me," Nandre said. (Nandre is pronounced Nondray)

Izumi followed Nandre into a room. There were two jars on the table. One held a light green orb, and the other held a blue orb.

"The green orb is your techno magic," Nandre said. "The blue orb is your techno knowledge." He took the jar with the blue orb and opened it. The orb swirled to Izumi and in a few seconds, Izumi's techno knowledge was back.

"Go and help defeat Valtor," Nandre said.

"I will," Izumi said.

* * *

Some things:

Grenoba is similar to the Degaba System in Star Wars, only people live in Grenoba. I even made up my own version of the Jedi

I will release a later story that gives more info on Izumi's past

Why does Izumi have techno knowledge and magic? Because she was born on Zenith, but when she was lost and found on Grenoba, she got force magic


	6. Chapter 6

When Izumi got back from Grenoba she went straight to the force titan she and Tecna had been building. "Now we have some work to do."

* * *

"WhWhen do we begin to get rid of the Winx?" Stormy asked impatiently.

"When the Specialists and Tecna come here to Andros, " Valtor answered.

"And when will that happen?" Stormy asked.

"Patience is the key, Stormy,"Icy said.

"We will start with Tecna. I will toss her into the Omega Dimension. At the same time, I'll drown Flora in the Black Willows Tears, burn Stella with a dragon, blind Layla, and burn Musa with a fire." Valtor explained

"And what about Bloom?" Icy asked.

"I give you and your sisters the honor," Valtor said. "And to help you, I'll give you a little present. Disenchantix."

* * *

The Specialists' ship soared toward Andros, but the ship was eerily silent. No one spoke. Everyone was deep in thought except for Luke, who was trying to list all the ways they could destroy Valtor.

"Luke could you put a lid on it?" Andrew asked. "I can't hear myself think."

Luke didn't seem to hear Andrew, and he continued to list possible ways. "We could toss him into the Omega Dimension,"

"Please, don't remind me of that horrible place," Tecna pleaded.

"Alright Luke, that's enough," Victor said firmly.

Timmy hugged Tecna close. "You know I'd never let you end up in there that easily."

"We're nearing Andros," Helia interrupted. "Brace yourselves, this could get bumpy."

The Specialists, amid all the trouble, couldn't help but smile. Helia said the same thing every time, but it never got too bumpy. Helia landed the ship smoothly near a sea cave where Tecna said she came from.

The Specialists and Tecna came out of the ship and walked into the sea cave.

"Is this the place?" Timmy asked

"I think so," Tecna said, shaking. Timmy pulled her close, and Brandon called, "I hear the sound of voices!" The Specialists listened closely and they thought they heard the Winx.

"Bloom? Bloom!" Sky called.

"Sky!" A reply rang through the cave.

"Quick this way!" Sky called.

The Specialists ran into a section of the cave. Cages hung from the ceiling.

"Whoa," Luke said. "This is intense."

"Let's find the Winx!" Sky said running around the section.

"There are way more cages than Winx," Andrew observed.

"I won't waste any time," Helia said.

"H-helia?" Someone asked shakily.

"Flora!" Helia called.

"Well isn't that touching?" someone asked laughing.

Everyone turned around.

Valtor


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you want, Valtor?" Victor asked.

"I was planning to get rid of the Winx, but looks like I scored double!" Valtor laughed.

"What did you do to them?!" Brandon shouted.

"Nothing yet, but I think I'll get rid of all of you right now!" Valtor snapped his fingers and made seven copies of himself. He instantly teleported Timmy and Tecna to the Omega Portal, Layla to the place where she got blinded, Flora and Helia to Linphea, Stella and Brandon to Eraklyon, Musa and Riven to an illusion of the Alfea library, and Bloom and Sky to Pyros.

"Come on!" Victor shouted to his brothers. "Back to the ship!"

"For once, I actually agree!" Luke called as he and Andrew ran after Luke.

"That's right, run while you can," Valtor said, sending his copies to the places where he teleported the Winx.

* * *

Tecna woke up and the sun blinded her eyes. After her eyes adjusted to the light she looked around, and a shiver went down her spine. It was the portal to the Omega Dimension.

"Tecna!" Someone called. Tecna was overjoyed to hear the voice.

"Where are the others?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up here," Timmy said.

"Glad you came to it," Valtor said. "Otherwise it'd be boring."

"You lay a hand on her and you'll be sorry!" Timmy shouted, putting himself between Tecna and Valtor

"How will you make me?" Valtor laughed, and shouted, "Chains of Gravity!"

Air grabbed Timmy as if it was a human being and holding him back.

"Tim-" Tecna never got to finish, for Valtor grabbed her and clamped his hand over her mouth

* * *

Meanwhile Izumi stepped back and looked at the other Armorix. "Everyone know their positions?"

The girls nodded and teleported themselves. Izumi smiled and teleported herself to Andros

* * *

The air was doing a great job of hindering Timmy from coming to Tecna's rescue, but he shouted, "Let her go Valtor!"

"Oh I'll let her go," Valtor said. "Right into the Omega Portal, like it should have been." He had been dangling Tecna over the portal by one wrist, but now he let go and she fell down into the now wide open Omega Portal. Her frightened screams became softer until they couldn't be heard.

Valtor advanced toward the portal, intending to close the portal. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Izumi Blaze and Erisu Blood floating out of the portal with Tecna.


	8. Chapter 8

**I forgot to say that at this point, all the Winx Girls have no powers, including Bloom**

* * *

"Hey Valtor, looks like your step 1 failed," Izumi smiled

Erisu placed Tecna next to Timmy.

"Now let's cut to the chase," Izumi said. Her hands glowed and air balls flew through the air. Erisu released a storm of black fireballs.

"Erisu go to the place!" Izumi told Erisu.

"On it!" Erisu said.

"Well your friend is gone, you have to face me alone,"Valtor smiled.

"Not quite," Izumi said. She snapped her fingers and something appeared. Something big.

"There,"Izumi said proudly. "Meet the Force Titan 5,000, or as I like to call him FT5."

"Is that the battle titan?" Tecna asked.

"In the flesh," answered Izumi. "That should keep him busy, ha ha!"

* * *

Meanwhile, one of Valtor's copies was about to blind Layla.

"Prepare to see only darkness, forever!" Valtor shouted. He started his blinding spell, but someone said, "Valtor."

Valtor turned and saw Erisu.

"You have to go through me before you blind her," Erisu challenged.

"A challenge it seems," Valtor said. He fired his attack spell, which Erisu effectively absorbed.

"Youre gonna have to do better Valtor," Erisu said. The two continued firing attacks at each other while Layla kept her distance to avoid being hit.

* * *

Meanwhile on Linphea, Valtor's third copy was dealing with Flora and Helia. The Black Willow's Tears became black and muddy, just like it was when Flora saved her sister Miele.

Valtor fired a spell, and because Flora was defensless, she was knocked into the murky water.

"You will pay Valtor!" Helia shouted charging at Valtor. Valtor used the same spell on Helia that he used on Timmy. After that, Valtor made a net of seaweed to make sure Flora never came back to the surface again.

"Valtor, looks like you've got an extra person to deal with," Helia said

"What do you mean?" Valtor spat.

"Behind you," Helia said. Someone blasted Valtor. It was Reiko.

"Just following orders," Reiko said

* * *

On Eraklyon, Valtor's fourth copy took one of the dragons to finish Stella and Brandon off. Little did he knkw, someone was waiting for him for when he came.

Stella and Brandon were both cornered. They couldn't stay, yet they couldn't go either. That was that until Kawata showed up, and Valtor started trying to blast her like an annoying fly. After five attacks, Kawata said, "My turn. Solarian Moon Beam!"

"You think a little moonlight will stop me?" Valtor asked.

"Yep," Kawata said. "It's crazy, isn't it?" She added proudly before redirecting the moonbeam at Valtor. Valtor was shot back.

* * *

Amaya had been lingering around Valtor's fifth copy and followed him to the illusion of the Alfea library which he teleported Musa and Riven to.

"I've got you now, Valtor," Amaya said quietly as she spied on Valtor. The illusion had illusional fire, just like it was when Musa made her Enchantix sacrifice. As she watched, she had a hunch Valtor planned to finish off the Winx with their Enchantix sacrifices. That meant he would throw Tecna into the Omega portal, kill Stella with a dragon, drown Flora in a murky Black Willow's Tears, blind Layla, burn Musa, and let the Trix finish off Bloom. But she couldn't figure out Layla. How would blinding her finish her off? Amaya didn't know if Valtor had a trick up his sleeve or not, but she didn't have time to worry about that now. After all, she had orders to do what she could to help Musa.

"It's now or never," Amaya said as she jumped out from the trees and shouted, "Just what are you up to?"

Valtor turned and said,"I was just burning your friends, care to join them?" Valtor opened a section of the fire. Musa was there coughing badly with Riven supporting her.

"Valtor, you've made a giant mistake," Amaya growled. "You'll pay for this!" Amaya started her attack.

* * *

On Pyros, Bloom and Sky were cornered by the Trix. The Trix were in Disenchantix form, the opposite of Enchantix.

"You've reached the end of the line," Icy said. "Stormy have some fun!"

"With pleasure!" Stormy smiled. "North-South-East - and - West Storm Gale and Tempest!"*

Having a nine word spell really slowed things down. No sooner had the spell left Stormy's hand, Emiri was there setting up a fire shield.

"It's that Emiri!" Darcy shouted.

"That's me," Emiri said.


	9. Chapter 9

Now each Armorix girl was battling a copy of Valtor in hopes of helping the Winx and Specialists. But one of them had a different job...

* * *

FT5 was doing a great job of grabbing Valtor's attention, and Izumi put the titan back in its place.

"Well that was fun but I think I should battle you," Izumi said. After a rain of airballs, Valtor disappeared after being shot with airballs.

"Was that our battle titan?" Tecna asked in amazement.

"Yep," Izumi said.

"I'm guessing you convinced Nandre," Timmy said.

"Yep again," Izumi said

"But what to I do about my missing powers?" Tecna asked.

"Did somebody say powers?" Azari asked. She was flying through the air with her feathered wings*

"Great job Azari," Izumi congratulated.

"Now which one is whose?" Azari asked herself as her wings disappeared

I'm guessing Tecna's is the purple one," Izumi said.

"It's worth a try," Azari said opening the jar. The purple sphere floated toward Tecna. Her body absorbed it, and she gained her strength and powers!

"Yes my powers are back!" Tecna exclaimed. She transformed into Enchantix.

"You look alot better," Azari said.

"Now what?" Timmy asked.

"I have to get these to the other Armorix girls," Izumi said looking at the jars. "But they're all probably engaged in a battle."

* * *

Amaya had been busy shooting sonic sound waves at Valtor. It wasn't until Valtor nearly killed Musa was when Amaya focused on her power and released full power and defeated the copy of Valtor.

"Phew, that was hard," Amaya said. She got as close as she dared to the fire but stepped back. This called for calling Izumi

* * *

Izumi's phone rang and Izumi answered. A hologramic image of Amaya appeared.

"Hey Izumi, how do I out out the fire?" Amaya asked.

"Let me think," Izumi said.

"Well fire is good," Amaya said. She must have touched the fire, for she said, "Ooh, fire's bad!" When she cooled off, she continued, "Well, you don't fight fire with fire, that's for sure."

"That fire is an illusion, just like most things there," Izumi said.

"Youre right," Amaya said. "Thank you."

* * *

Amaya turned back to the fire and concentrated on her powers. She forcefully opened the middle. At this point Musa was burned very badly, and Riven had started coughing.

"Quick!" Amaya called. "I can't keep this up for long!"

Riven understood and guided Musa out of the burning flames. As soon as Riven and Musa were out, Amaya let the flames go and they pressed back as if they were never parted.

"Now what?" Riven asked.

"Izumi gave me instructions to go to the Omega Portal," Amaya said. "I can get us there in two blinks of an eye!"

* * *

Izumi paced about as she waited. Timmy and Tecna sat on the ground, and Azari laid in the sun. They all enjoyed the moments of peace while they lasted.

Amaya, Riven and Musa had just teleported there, and Amaya explained to Izumi what happened.

"We don't have any healers here I take it," Izumi said.

"You cant?" Riven asked.

"I can move a boulder off you, but I can't heal a burn," Izumi said.

"I can fix your computer, but I don't do healing either," Tecna said.

Everyone looked at Azari.

"Maybe I can try.." Azari said. She kneeled down by Musa and concentrated on her powers. "She got burned mostly in the dermis, and a bit of the subcutaneous layer."

"I'm guessing that's not good," Riven said.

"Nope," Izumi answered.

Azari was already focusing again. A green aura surrounded Musa, and the burns disappeared. Azari opened her eyes and smiled.


End file.
